East Coast Story
by stabatmater
Summary: A series of little one-shots from Robin's POV, set during and after the events of the movie and loosely based on the song "Maria" from West Side Story.
1. Chapter 1

_I just met a girl named Maria_

Perhaps 'met' was the wrong word.

I had just tried to _kidnap_ a girl named Maria. Short and tiny as she was, I hadn't expected her to be able to escape again but of course that monstrous black hound of Sir Benjamin's had been quite an advantage. The wench had an unjustified amount of luck: first her overprotective governess, then the shameful needle, and now the dog. It seemed that fate didn't want me to catch her. Perhaps it would be better to simply let things happen.

Yes. I would sit back and wait for her to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_And suddenly that name will never be the same to me_

My grandmother's name had been Maria. She used to wear black, the only colour being a yellow scarf tied around her neck, and a fragile pair of glasses. And she carried a cane, of which I was utterly terrified although she had never beat me with it. There was a quiet dignity about her, the same I saw in the statue of the Holy Virgin in the small church of Silverydew. The statue had been saved from Henry VIII's zeal of reformation, by a priest who wanted to preserve her sacred beauty so people could truly admire and adore the Mother of Christ. Therefore, following the Catholic tradition her name was engraved on the pedestal in Latin – MARIA.

But when I heard, or read, or even thought 'Maria' now, I didn't think of my grandmother or the Virgin, but of the Merryweather girl. There was nothing strict, or sacred, or dignified about her – or maybe there was but in another way. My grandmother had had the dignity of a soldier, straight and upright. The girl, the princess, had the elegant, hidden dignity of a wild cat. Perhaps this was what gave her the courage to jump off the castle wall in nothing but her underwear.

A wild cat. A Moon Princess. Another kind of Maria.


	3. Chapter 3

I just kissed a girl named Maria

Only on the hand, of course. She had just arrived in a carriage with her uncle. Sir Benjamin looked very anxious as Digweed helped him out. I offered my hand to Maria and kissed hers when she descended from the carriage, then I had to go in with Sir Benjamin. God knows why he had agreed to having me as his best man, but apparently Digweed's back was troubling him and Marmaduke Scarlet was too busy in the kitchen.

Finally, the church bells of Silverydew rang, the organ began to play and Loveday and her father and bridesmaid entered the church. I knew I should tell Sir Benjamin how beautiful my sister – his bride – looked but my eyes were fixed on Maria. Not that she was deliberately trying to draw people's attention towards her; in fact, I was the only one watching her. She seemed to gleam with moonlight, the simple silvery white dress made her look like a princess of the Fair Folk, and for a moment I allowed myself to remember the softness of her hand when my lips had touched it.


	4. Chapter 4

_And suddenly I've found how wonderful a sound can be_

It had struck me during a service. The parish choir of Silverydew had been singing an Ave Maria for Christmas (Caccini, as Digweed proudly explained) and out of the blue the thought occurred to me that they were singing her name. From then on, the word 'Maria' had a magical effect on me. If, in a crowd of 100 people, one person said it, I could be trusted to hear it and to listen up to find out if they were taking about 'my' Maria.

By then I knew I was lost, and lying awake at night, I said her name hundreds and thousands of times, trying to sound nonchalant, unimpressed, indifferent, until I gave up and my voice sounded soft. Pleading. Longing. Loving.


	5. Chapter 5

_Say it loud and there's music playing_

It was her birthday, and I was horribly late. The fête had begun at least an hour before I arrived at the gates of Moonacre Manor, panting and hurriedly trying to brush dirt and leaves off my clothes. Digweed, coming out of the stables, raised a brow. "That would be quite the delay, then, Master Robin."

"I know", I said. "Her present required some last-minute preparations."

He looked at the basket I was carrying. "Well, you'd better go in, then."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I hastened up the steps towards the great salon, where music and laughter came from. When I stepped through the door, people were just finishing a dance. Maria curtseyed towards her uncle. Her eyes were bright, and her cheeks so rosy – she looked alive and happy. I waved at her and called across the room. "Maria!"

That very moment the musicians started to play again but somehow she heard me. Her bright eyes searched the room and lit up when they found me. "Maria!" I called again, and she made her way towards me. "Robin? How lovely of you to come!"

We had to speak loudly to communicate over the music.

"Happy birthday, Maria." I handed her the basket. "This is for you."  
She peered under the lid. "Robin – is that a rabbit?"

"It was the youngest and weakest of the litter. It's injured, too. Without help it wouldn't survive in the woods."  
"Oh, thank you", she breathed and turned towards someone behind me. "Digweed, will you please take care of it for this evening?"

"Of course, Miss Maria." He looked genuinely relieved not to have to take part in the festivities. I gave Maria a reproachful look. "Won't you take care of it yourself, Princess?"

"Tomorrow", she promised. "But right now, all I want is to dance with you." She took my hand and pulled me with her, and suddenly I didn't mind the music at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_Say it soft and it's almost like praying_

"Oh, thank God you're here", Loveday said when she drew me into the warmth of Moonacre Manor. "Benjamin is desperate", she whispered, proceeding to go up the stairs. "The doctor says he can't do anything else. She has to survive the night. If she doesn't…" She trailed off, so sad she couldn't even speak. An icy hand had clasped my heart and frozen any other part of my body.

When we arrived at Maria's door, Sir Benjamin came out. The look on his face was heart-breaking – the man felt sheer terror watching his niece die. He didn't protest when Loveday took his hand and led him down the stairs. I waited another minute, preparing myself, before I went in.

On Maria's bed lay a doll made of paper and ivory, her cheeks the only spot of bright red colour on her face, the eyes two big dark marbles, forehead and hair damp with feverish sweat.

"Hello, Princess", I whispered. She didn't react. I knelt beside her bed. There was a bowl of water with some towels next to it. I soaked one of the towels and placed it on her forehead, causing her to wince and mutter something unintelligible. I made sure the towel stayed in place.

"Maria", I said softly. "Don't die. You are a fighter. You fought me with a needle. Remember? Maria, don't leave us. Don't leave me. Stay here. You are strong, Maria."

Over and over I repeated those words, changed the towel many tomes as the night went on, and at the darkest hour I only said her name with every breath, Maria, Maria, Maria, like a prayer, and praying I was, for her life, for the life of the only girl I could ever love.

I must have fallen asleep. How, I don't know but I was woken by the absence of the rasp in her breath. I sat up and felt her pulse at her wrist. With dry, burning eyes I sat there, holding her hand. A ray of sunlight snuck through the curtains and fell on her nose. She took a deep breath, her eyelids fluttering and opening. "Robin", she said, her voice quiet and small like that of a mouse, and then she fell asleep again.

I closed my eyes. "Maria", I answered, sending a prayer of gratitude to heaven before I got up and quietly left the room to deliver Sir Benjamin and my sister from their agony.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'll never stop saying Maria_

„Thank you for staying with me, Robin." Maria was still pale and she pulled her cloak tightly around her to keep out the sea wind but she was alive and the blush on her cheeks was caused by fresh air, not fever. I cleared my throat.

"I wish you'd stop going to places where I can't follow."

We both looked up to the cliff, high above the beach we were walking along. Maria tilted her head to one side and smiled.

"Were you worried, Robin?"

"I'm serious. Just…just stay here, will you promise me that?"

"Why is it so important to you that I be here?"

"I don't want to live in a world without you", I blurted out before I could stop myself. Maria came to a halt and looked at me.

"Oh", she said.

I didn't dare speak. The blush on her cheeks deepened.

"Why didn't you say so?"

There was no logical answer to that so I merely shrugged.

"Because, you know, Robin, if it matters so much to you, of course I promise you to stay."

A smile spread on my face.

"That's good", I said, and, in a moment of boldness, wrapped my arms around her.

"You see, I really, really love you, Maria." And before she could laugh, or scream, or anything, I kissed her.

Maria didn't pull away. She kissed me back and I realised she felt the same way, had always felt the same way. I wanted to say her name again. But not right now. There would be time for that later, endless time to say my love's name.

 _Maria._

 _Maria. Maria. Maria._


End file.
